


Make me yours, then

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Gun mentions, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik-Centric, M/M, Policeman Han Seungwoo, Seungwoo is whipped, Violence, Wealthy Seungsik, Weird Plot Shit, not a lot of it though, theres a lot of plot, use of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungwoo, a policeman, attended a party of wealthy businessmen to investigate about a especially wanted criminal.and there, he sees the most beautiful man he has ever laid his eyes on.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who reads my works, or even comments a little thing under any of them.  
> Im so grateful to everyone, so here's a small work written out of gratitude! 
> 
> Tweet this is inspired from: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/starryxwest/status/1346337407839457280?s=20

Han Seungwoo has been having it boring these days with barely any cases, or any missions. All he has been doing is patrolling the busy and bustling city of Busan.

Known for being smart and diligent, he was usually handed with the most confidential cases and so was the situation now. 

The Head Constable has called him in his office where now Seungwoo was sat, clad in a neat and pressed police uniform with a tag that read ' _Inspector Han_ ' on it, a strap around his waist that carried his gun and a police hat. 

Head Constable Lee looked at him with a professional look, one that Seungwoo recognized he gave before every single important mission in the 5 years of his working life.

Seungwoo joined the police when he was 21, fresh and young. He was handed the job of a parking ticket officer at first, from there on his abilities were acknowledged more and more. He still remembers his father calling him every night and asking how many tickets he pasted on cars' windsheilds. 

And a tired Seungwoo would reply the amount, half dozing off to sleep.

Well, he has changed drastically now.   
He knows he can't be tired, he _has_ to be passionate about working.  
He _can't_ slack off, and he has to use 100% of his brain to be the best.

And since he became the inspector, there's been a load of expectations on him that he just can not let down. 

"We've been handed a case from the NIS. A dangerous, but influencial criminal is on the loose. He's wanted all over South Korea, and we have to get our hands on him by hook or by crook."

Seungwoo nods his head, hands clasped together in front of him, 

He had heard vaguely about this man from words flying around but nothing too deep. 

"Unfortunately, we are at a high disadvantage when it comes to leads. This file in my hand," Constable Lee waves the folded red file in his hand, "-is the case file. And it's _this_ thin. Barely 5 pages. Read this file, go through all information you can find about it and get on his trail." 

Seungwoo nods again, "Yes sir." 

"You're dismissed." Seungwoo gets up from his seat, taking the file from Lee's hands but just as he's about to leave, 

"And Han?" 

Seungwoo turns around, "Yes?"

"I expect a lot from you."

' _Not that line, again_ ' he groaned inwardly but put on a determined face up front,  
"Yes, sir. Will not let you down."

  
With the file open in front of him, all of the contents laid before him as he skimmed through it, he realizes this isn't as easy as his previous cases.  
This was a multi millionare, with enough money he can assign an assassin and get Seungwoo wiped off of his existence without a trace left behind.

He was hidden behind an identity of 'Superior', that's what the surviving victim called him. He addressed himself like that, and usually hung a degrading tag around his 'subjects' that read his title 'Superior' and a curse word.

Seungwoo clicks his tongue as he reads line by line,

' _Superior used to try all kinds of drugs on me and other subjects. He has sickening experiments in his lab, and its worrisome that everyone sees his wealth but never questions it. Superior is a grown man in his mid 40's, deep voice and a dominating aura. He controls everyone and everything, he puts fear into everyone's minds as if hes the majesty. He wears a black suit, black tie and always wears a mask on that has a skull drawn on it with golden linings around the eyes._  
_Its a horrifying sight to see before you faint.'_

The victim's statement said further,

' _He isn't very tall. And he isn't someone you can recognize easily either. I have no idea who else is in that building, if he has a family or not. But Superior is terrifying. I know I won't be able to see tomorrow so I'll tell all I can tell.'_

  
Seungwoo feels bad for the victim, she didn't deserve that.

And as if predicting the future, she was found dead the next day, with cause of death being 'unknown'.

That looked paid. 

  
Seungwoo has handled cases of murders, and robberies, and what not but dealing with a multi millionaire is scary since the world revolves around money in these times.   
_Everything is money_.  
If you are right or wrong, lying or being truthful, if you have money, you are safe.

Seungwoo sighs, realizing he has to get deeper into this business to firstly get closer to the traces of Superior.

  
Using his leads and clues, he gets his hands on the best thing ever for this case-- an invitation card to a wealthy ball held by the owner of Park Enterprises. Seungwoo is amazed by himself, it hasn't been a week yet and he's into this case with the best possible scenario-- 

A party.  
Where all the rich would be.

And among those, _all_ he needs are is conversation skills to get the tea spilled.

He knows well how the rich party- with expensive champagne, and even more expensive champagne glasses in their hands- suits worth more than their own lives and melodious music in the background.

So now sat Seungwoo in his black Pajero, driving through the streets to the location, apparently there are going to be influential people like the Jung family, that owns several restaurants all over the world, and they are in close contacts with Superior-  
As well as Lim Sejun, the young, handsome and one-man army owning 3 universal clothing brands, also known to be in close contacts with Superior. 

Seungwoo wore a black suit, the top few buttons of his silk white dress shirt undone, and black pants to go with. He wore a flashy belt, and wore a Jaegar Le-coultre Master on his wrist to meddle in well with the people there.

  
He stops and parks his car outside among the several other cars, ones that cost a lifetime- from Lamborghinis to Ferraris, and Bugattis. 

If Seungwoo has to do something, its to ignore all riches and act like all of this is just as everyday to him.

The hall is giant, its a 3 story hall with even the roof beautifully decorated. The stairs are golden, a red carpet laid down on them that leads to the inside, where there are tables on either side of him and huge, gorgeous chandliers hanging from the ceiling. 

The cold, air-conditioned air hits him when he steps inside, through the numerous people there clad in rich clothing, the ladies in dresses he couldn't imagine to afford. 

Golden, blinding lights welcome him, a royal smell through the air and a stage far from them where the band played big violins, and pianos. 

There were tables with food lined up on the farthest sides, and up beside the stage were the stairs going to the upper floors.

Seungwoo doesn't let his eyes linger longer than usual on anything. 

He struts at a calm pace with a stoic expression, apparently the party is divided in three sections, the first being meeting each other, second the dinner and lastly the dance.   
Seungwoo chuckled to himself when he first read that,  
Remembering the weird dances middle-class people do at their parties. 

  
What is the point of these riches and extravagant things?   
Showing off?   
_Then?_

Seungwoo firmly believes everything has to end one day, so you should just live happily instead of indulging in all these over the top luxuries.

Speaking of luxury, everyone there seemed to be a descendant of the Emperor with how they were dressed. But Seungwoo easily mixed in with his handsome face, and crisp suit.   
A waiter approaches him, a tray in his hand with wine glasses filled with red-colored champagne. He picks up a glass, fitting it between the space of his middle and ring finger, "Thank you." He said,

He is playing a rich, but not an arrogant brat tonight. 

He takes a small sip, spotting the head of Jung Family as he did so and he walks to him, taking the glass in his left hand and shaking Jung Munjo's hand firmly,   
"Nice to meet you finally." He said with a polite smile, retracting his hand,

"You are...?" he asked,  
"Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo. Just a co-worker of one of the guests tonight." He said, turning around slightly to point to his acquaintance, Hanse. 

Actually, this Do Hanse is the one who handed him the invite, having worked with Lim and Jung both at some point in his life as he handled Bugatti's largest showroom in Seoul,

And he is Seungwoo's friend- Hanse is just the kind of person who befriends anyone and everyone. He met Seungwoo during a parking ticket incident where Seungwoo kept saying, _"I will not let you bribe me with money to let off your ticket"_ and Hanse kept saying, " _But the car's been standing for a minute only?!"_

It was just a misunderstanding that cleared up with them becoming friends but Seungwoo highly doubts Hanse would know his target. 

"Do Hanse! Such a friendly guy he is. Well, Han," Seungwoo turns his attention the older man, definitely in his 50s but his obviously fake smile made him so much more eerie,

"I hope you enjoy the party! Cheers." He said, urging Seungwoo to clink his glass with the man, "Cheers." They each sipped from their glasses before both of them turned away their attentions to different things.

He meets up with Hanse next, clearing his throat when he's right beside the younger,

"Geez-" Hanse exclaims, startled, 

"You're all suited up, huh?" Seungwoo said with a grin, looking at Hanse's bright red suit Seungwoo is sure would be hard to pull off but Hanse right here made it look like he was made for it.

"I can say the same for you," he pauses to lower his voice down to a whisper, _"Inspector"_

Seungwoo passes him a wink, "Come on, aren't I a good customer dealer at your showroom?" 

Hanse shakes his head, a glass in his own hand that Seungwoo just noticed, "Very much." 

Then, Hanse's being pulled away by a couple of girls for some kind of conversation and Seungwoo just chuckles, watching them pull his friend away.

He sees the chafing dishes be handled by the staff, before the lids are going off and people are serving themselves. He takes this time to go around the back side of the stage and stairs, long feet striding to the hidden place that had numerous lamps and lights.   
There's lesser people here, and his eyes get lost in the delicate designs carved into the ceiling- a burst of colors, so antique-looking. 

And when he looks down from it, his breath hitches and he thinks that damn ceiling is no competition to the being sitting on a bench in front of him, talking to people sitting around. 

He freezes, Seungwoo hears someone call out a name, "Seungsik! I've been looking everywhere!" He sees the being- _man_ ,   
The man, turn around further in his seat and smile so large- so blinding at his supposedly friend,

"You had me worried too, Byungchan!" 

Seungwoo sees the guy stand up from the bench, blond hair with roots visible, wearing a black suit which had both sides overlapping each other, the collars laid flat against his chest, and a plaid, beige colored pattern around the back of his collar.   
A belt was tightened around his waist, showing off his thinner waist and down further where black pants were stuck to his long, legs.

And could his face even be put into words?

Such a chiseled jaw, brown deep eyes, skin so smooth and porcelain with melanin, lips that Seungwoo could admire forever- 

And then, perhaps he felt a pair of eyes on him that he turns towards Seungwoo's direction, catching him red-handed, and Seungwoo clears his throat, looking away and busying himself in the small lamps beside him.

He looks back to Seungsik,   
Only to find the latter already looking at him. And Seungwoo, who came entirely ready for all kinds of situations, loses his thought process and just nods with a smile. 

Seungsik, seeing this, is a lot amused.  
And impressed by Seungwoo's face as he says to Byungchan after moving away a little so they're out of Seungwoo's ear's reach, "Do you know who that is?" He gestures with his eyebrows to the busy Seungwoo glaring daggers at the lamp post, 

Byungchan shrugs, "Probably some commoner. He keeps staring at the lamps afterall." 

Seungsik stifles a laugh, "Or maybe he likes the lights. Be nice to the guests!" 

"Should I? Shouldn't I? Its been a whole minute-"

"Its dinner time, gentlemen-" they get interrupted by a man in his 30s, wearing a butler uniform and grabbing Seungwoo's attention,   
"-I'll escort all of you there." He said and so all of the men in that secluded place move out together and Seungwoo keeps his eyes on the stunning stranger closely as he chatted with his friend,

"-and definitely, this place has such a _beautiful_ architecture. Father was right about everything." His steps were so careful, and he had a beautiful poise. 

His voice so calmly speaking, as he took step by step forward back into the main hall, where now people were sat on their tables with foods in their glasswares.

"When is Mr.Kang not right about something?" Byungchan replied with a smile to Seungsik. Seungwoo separates himself from the duo, to get his food- yeah, Seungsik is gorgeous but he can't forget he has a mission to do.

So with a steak in his plate, and a table with several businessmen, he talked about all kinds of things. 

Seungwoo has been doing this for long enough to know he can't go straight up with ' _So, which one of you is Superior_?' Or ' _You know who Superior is?_ '  
He has to gain their trust, no matter how long it takes, he has to get to the inside of everything. 

And maybe, yknow, slip inside Seungsik's heart too while he's at it  
( _Ta-da_ )

He eats like them, gently slicing the meat and letting it heat up his tongue as he swallows it down before replying to them.

The dinner gets wrapped up, and he moves to pour himself more champagne towards the bottles lined up on one of the tables, and there he sees the pretty being from before standing as well- trying to pour himself a drink as well. 

Seungwoo halts, should he make a move or not....

The answer is yes, go embarrass yourself, Seungwoo. Your mission can wait.

He takes confident steps and stands right beside him, even though there were was plenty of space along the table, and he picks up the red wine, pouring it out in his glass before he turns to Seungsik with a smirk,

"Care to share a drink with me?" 


	2. Catch me if you can, Han

  
_"Care to share a drink with me?"_

The pretty eyes from afar were way more mesmerizing up close as he looked down at Seungsik, who was already staring at him with a blank expression,

"Sure." Seungsik replied, raising his glass and clinking it with Seungwoo's, "Cheers, Mr...?"

"Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo." He said, sipping from his glass, eyes never leaving Seungsik's-- it was addicting, he couldn't find the strength in himself to look away from Seungsik's brown orbs 

"Kang Seungsik. Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you, too, Kang."

"So, what made you want to share a drink with a lonely man like me, _Han_?" Seungsik asked with amusement laced in his voice, something a lot different than with Byungchan,  
Seungwoo, being bold, replies, "Thought you're too pretty not to befriend."   
" _Hmm_? I thought it'd be you indecently staring at me from afar." 

Seungwoo looks down to his feet, trying to cover up the slight pink on his cheeks, he was caught in the act and now he was even being asked about it, but he had to strengthen up himself and be more shameless,

"That too."

Seungwoo watches him sip delicately from his own glass, remnants of wine on his lips making them seem even darker and he found it quite tough to look away.

"Found any cute girl for the dance?" Seungsik asked suddenly, and Seungwoo purses his lips,

Really? _Cute girl? **Him**? _  
He was too occupied in a certain someone with a belt around his coat, so stunning and handsome.

"I don't think a cute girl is what I'm looking for."

Seungsik lowers his glass, and takes a step forward to Seungwoo, teasingly raising a brow at him, "Is it a 'too pretty not to befriend' you're looking for, then?"   
Seungwoo shrugs, pretending to think, "I guess I am."   
Seungsik smiles, and Seungwoo notices the lights dim down, and tens of staff move away the tables to clear the hall-- Seungwoo watched everyone take out their masquerades and hide away their faces.

 _Gosh_ , does he question that for a moment before he whips out his own and secures it around his eyes. Its a red, glittery masquerade, with a golden round design lining above the top part and a feather on the top right part. He looks back to see his new acquaintance wearing a silver and grey mask, matte and little details carved into it.   
It hid his face well, and the dim lights didn't help much anyways,

Seungwoo stretched his hand out in front of him, Superior can wait, right?

The golden lights bounces off of the walls and the music turns sweeter and slower, perfect for the couples in the main hall currently but, it only made Seungwoo more nervous.

And he holds his breath until Seungsik puts his hand in his, and in one swift motions pulls himself closer to the taller-- placing a hand on his shoulder and Seungwoo almost instinctively puts his own around Seungsik's slim waist,  
"Isn't it weird we're the only men dancing with each other tonight?" Seungsik said in a low voice, eyes dark and gazing into Seungwoo's, as if searching for something.

And Seungwoo wonders what could it be.

Something, doesn't sit right with him.

But he falls in deeper _and_ deeper,  
( _Oh,_ Seungwoo...)

"I don't think it's weird. _Do you?_ "   
Seungsik shakes his head, intertwining his fingers with Seungwoo's confidently,   
"I don't either. But I do think you're a great dancer, Han." He said, moving slowly with Seungwoo.

It felt like they've danced before, with how every step came on its own and it all flowed out perfectly while they swayed to the melody,

"You can call me Seungwoo." 

"Then its Seungsik for you too."

"Pretty name for a pretty man." Seungwoo said shamelessly, has he always been like this or is it just Seungsik affecting him massively?   
The chandliers reflected in Seungsik's eyes, the swaying had brought them among the rest of the couples, and Seungsik wears a small smile as he stares up into Seungwoo's eyes.

Seungsik is so mesmerizing to look at, Seungwoo doesn't even notice the song changing into another. 

"The last song's about to end." Seungsik half-whispered, sliding his other hand out of Seungwoo's to intertwine it with his other one around Seungwoo's neck-- the action instantly bringing them closer and Seungwoo swallows his spit in a manner to calm down his heart,

"There is more than one song?" Seungwoo asks honestly, he didn't even notice that,

Seungsik chuckles out lightly, "Just what are you so lost in?" 

"Your eyes." -- Seungwoo has become more shameless than he thought as he said that, and with the close proximity, Seungsik's slight pink cheeks didn't go unnoticed. 

But really, all Seungwoo is thinking now is if he will ever get a chance to be around someone so enthralling again?   
Probably not, so he places both his arms around Seungsik's waist firmly, "Are they that pretty?" Seungsik asked amusedly,

And the policeman just nods his head, "Absolutely gorgeous." He said lowly, now eyeing Seungsik's dark lips that looked so soft and kissable,

But this is the first meeting so perhaps that would be too much. 

"Seungsik! Your father is calling you upstairs!" Byungchan interjects their dance and Seungsik almost instantly unwraps himself from Seungwoo's embrace, "Tell him I'm coming in a minute." 

Seungwoo watches the interaction, a part of him yearning for more, and perhaps so did Seungsik because he quickly writes something down on a business card and shoves it into Seungwoo's pocket with a wink,  
"Later, Seungwoo."

  
Seungwoo follows his dainty figure walk up the stairs with Byungchan's hand across his waist, and something catches his eye that makes his head snap towards the direction,

A mask too familiar to the description in Superior's report. 

  
Seungwoo curses under his breath, watching the masked man sway with a lady for a moment before he is going up the stairs as well. He's wearing an easy to distinguish navy blue suit with golden embroidery on it. 

And now Seungwoo has his eyes focused on the man and on him only, watches his step closely as he goes ahead to climb the stairs behind him. 

Superior is walking just like any other person, he isn't getting attention on him like an almighty king, or anything special. Seungwoo keeps himself subtle by taking in details of the first floor where the roof was stretched round and large, intricate carvings into the walls, pillars and golden chandliers, smaller than the ones downstairs--hanging from the ceiling. 

Seungwoo keeps his trail on Superior though, until he feels a light tap on his arm and the ethereal Seungsik from before strut off with a grin at Seungwoo,  
He motions a finger at Seungwoo, beckoning him before he turns around and goes in the other direction--

And _fuck_ , this _shouldn't_ be hard because Lee's voice rings in his head " _By hook or by crook_ ", he should forget all about everything else and be on Superior's tail,

But instead here he is, blindly following Seungsik who literally ran off to the other side of the giant hall, 

Seungwoo catches up to him merely for Seungsik to giggle out, a cute voice that stirred up Seungwoo,

"Catch me if you can, Han."   
\- and he's off again, with Seungwoo having a smile on his own face. Seungsik leads him up the stairs to the roof,

Seungwoo pushes Superior to the back of his head because really who could focus on anything else when someone as stunning as Seungsik was making you chase him?

"Hey, where are you going?" Seungwoo calls out only to get nothing from Seungsik who stops when he's up at the roof's marbled floor,  
It takes away Seungwoo's breath, the way the sky stretched above their heads so far and dark, fairy lights illuminating the rooftop. 

There are a few plants surrounding the boundary and ofcourse a railing to protect people from falling, and there in the midst of everything was Seungsik, no more running.

"Pretty, right?" He asked when Seungwoo walked up to him, mouth dry-- from running around or from Seungsik's beauty, he isn't sure.

"So pretty." He said, looking at Seungsik instead of the pretty view around them. 

And maybe he is hallucinating but Seungsik steps closer to him, "My father worked very hard on this roof, its a gorgeous place. He took every single idea from me. The lights, the marbled floor, the view over us, its all mines." He tells Seungwoo, gazing up at him and _oh_ , how wrong Seungwoo was to think the chandliers reflecting in Seungsik's eyes earlier were the prettiest thing ever because now the stars twinkled in them and the blue moonlight casted shadows on his face so beautifully.

"All of it is enthralling. Like you." Seungwoo said simply, staring at Seungsik's lips and the younger darts out his tongue to wet them.

On purpose or not, the sight made the hair on Seungwoo's arms rise.

He feels Seungsik come closer, "Such a sap you are, Han. For someone who has met me the first time ever, you sure are quite good with your words." 

Seungwoo tilts his head in amusement, "Just imagine how romantic I'll be if you were mine."

 _Lord, what the fuck is Seungwoo saying?_ He doesn't even know anymore, he's just so whipped for the man who grins, eyes turning into crescents that the moon could never compare to,

"Yeah?" Seungsik asks him, his hand creeping up Seungwoo's forearm and up to rest at his nape, and his eyes are dangerously dropping from Seungwoo's eyes to his lips,

"Yeah." Seungwoo whispers, taking a sharp intake of breath,

"Make me yours, then." Seungsik challenges, bringing Seungwoo down slightly, "Or are you waiting for someone else to come and snatch me away?" He teased, still having his pearly whites on display and Seungwoo chuckles lowly, "Trust me, I'm trying." -- he is. He doesn't know if someone can be his in a single night but, he forgets every coherent thought ever in his mind when in the next moment, Seungsik is shaking his head in disbelief and murmuring, " _You're adorable_." before he pulls Seungwoo down further and reaches up himself to fill in the distance between them.

Seungwoo's eyes widen for a second before they shut, and his hand goes to rest at Seungsik's waist to keep himself stable. Its chaste, Seungsik' lips feel _way softer_ than they look, and someone please come and save Seungwoo because the moment they part, Seungsik caves back in and this time with parted lips that instantly _melt_ onto his,

Seungwoo kisses back, moving his lips slowly against Seungsik's pretty and plump ones. 

Seungsik lets out a satisfied hum, wrapping both arms around Seungwoo's neck and the older tightens his own around Seungsik's waist, bringing their chest closer and Seungsik tilts his head to deepen the kiss-- their mouths moving languidly almost as if they've done this before.

Seungwoo forgets even to breathe, because he feels like out of every single person he's dated, out of every single being he's kissed-- this is just the best.  
This is unreal, heavenly, _blissful_ and amazing because Seungsik makes his heart flutter when he keeps their lips locked kiss after kiss,

Until Seungwoo pulls away breathily, not believing he just kissed someone on the first night of their meeting. 

He opens his eyes to a very different look from Seungsik, his smile is gone and hardened into a stern expression, making Seungwoo furrow his brows in worry,

Seungsik cups his face, tracing Seungwoo's lips with his soft fingertips, "You're too _naive_ for a policeman, Han." 

In a blink of an eye, he's being pulled back- torn apart from Seungsik by strong arms, and a metal pinned to his temple that refrains him from any resistance. 

He rolls his eyes, _he's a fucking idiot._

He recognizes the metal, its a revolver, and its heavy   
Its loaded, so moving right now would cause him trouble.   
He's crowded, even more so when Superior, the devil himself walks up to Seungsik and pats his head,  
"Thank you, Seungsik." 

Seungwoo looks between both of them, watching Seungsik wipe his bottom lip with his thumb and suck away the remnants of Seungwoo's taste,  
"Anytime, Father." 

Seungwoo gapes, " _Father_?!" 

Almost everyone around him bursts into laughter, "Geez, he really is an idiot." Someone said, burning up Seungwoo's face with embarrassment,

"Are you sure he's a policeman, father?" Seungsik asked Superior who nods, reaching forward and taking out Seungwoo's card from the inner pockets of his coat,

Exposing it to everyone, "See, he's an Inspector." 

Seungsik walks up to the silent Seungwoo, a smirk on his (still so goddamn pretty) face, and he pouts at Seungwoo mockingly tutting, "Inspector, you're _so_ hot but, looks aren't that important in the police you know? Gotta work with _this_ thing," he taps at Seungwoo's forehead, indicating his brain and Seungwoo clicks his tongue,

"You're an asshole for distracting me." 

Seungsik drops his jaw, "Me? You're an asshole for kissing me like that, Han. Such perverted lips." 

Seungwoo wanted to make a scene right now, he wanted to easily escape from the random men's arms and punch the life out of of Superior,   
But never Seungsik, 

"Such perverted eyes, raking _all_ over me." Seungsik laughed out at his own words, "Father, tell them to take him away please." He bossed around the place, going to Byungchan who holds his waist carefully,   
And his father, who should be more in control as Superior-- just obeys Seungsik.

  
Seungwoo can just imagine Lee's face, the stern and plain expression holding nothing like burning anger or a furious expression, but that's the thing about Lee.   
He doesn't yell at you, but the glare in his eyes and his speech is so hard that you feel like he might murder you the next second.

Its a common talk in Seungwoo's workplace that Lee would've been better off as a bad guy.

He would never get on his bad side, but now as he sat with a busted lip, handcuffed to the pole behind him in the underground with golden, luxurious lighting-  
He kind of hoped he could see Lee right now.

Seungwoo has to make it out alive, one way or another. He has all the important information from Superior being whose father, having what kind of weapons and what he wears, to even what his voice sounds like.  
And Seungwoo caught a glimpse of his tattoos, as well as the mole behind his ear.

He has sharp eyes, they didn't choose him for this for no reason.

  
There's a clicking of shoes and Superior walks in with Seungsik behind him, wearing a satin white shirt with a deep neckline that Seungwoo stared at, watching the way the pants fit his long legs and the bracelets hugged his dainty wrists.   
Seungwoo tears his eyes away from him to Superior, the man is still wearing what he was previously as he looks at his servants,

"Did he spill anything?" 

"Unfortunately not, Sir. He is tough." The servant replies, and Seungwoo watches the old man's face remain stoic, "He's useless, then?" 

He walks forward and aims a calculated kick at Seungwoo's cheek, making him fall to his right halfway before he sits back in his initial position, trying to remain sane. 

But the impact remains on his bone, pain shooting up his already bruised face, and he glares up at Superior, 

"Useless, my _ass_." He spat, feeling blood drip down his cheek because certainly the designs under the shoe scraped off skin from his face, and he glances at Seungsik behind him who has another confusing expression over his eyes.

Something oddly similar to sympathy.  
But Seungwoo could be wrong.

Superior motions his hand at the servant on his left, his empty palm being handed a pistol right away as if that guy knew what Superior was asking for,

"Ever heard of dead men tell no tales, Han?" He asked Seungwoo who chuckled bitterly, "Funny you think killing me would do anything. I'm the Inspector for a reason."   
He sees Seungsik smirk from the corner of his eye, 

"And funny of you to think I care. All I care about is giving you pain." 

Seungwoo raises a brow, his bloody face still being cocky,

"And you killing me is your way of giving me pain?" He laughs out slightly just to wince.  
That hurt. He isn't in the condition to laugh, his ribs are certainly not ready for that kind of move. 

Superior's lips twitch up into a grin, "I'm not going to kill you," he turns around and hands the gun into the hands of a confused Seungsik, standing with eyes wide,   
" _He_ is." Superior finished, walking out of the room, leaving a heavy silence in the air.  
An atmosphere none of them could quite make out.

  
That quietened Seungwoo, too.  
Because call him weird all you want, but he did fall for the man in a single night. 

He blames it on Seungsik being so handsome and being a great kisser. 

  
But all hopes of ever being his, or him being his had broken earlier when he was being beat up harshly, every collide of the jerks' fists reminded him Seungsik put him in this position.  
And Seungwoo is loyal to his work more than anything else,   
He failed as an Inspector today because of Seungsik.

Speaking of, he stood in front of Seungwoo with the gun in his hands, just fiddling with the thing like its a toy.

"Go ahead, then." Seungwoo cut the silence with his words, and Seungsik flinches slightly at his sudden voice, almost as if he just remembered where he was and why.

He watches Seungsik's adam apple bob up and down, "Huh?"

Seungwoo smiles at him slightly, "I said, go ahead and kill me." 

Seungsik stays quiet, "Such a pretty man being the last thing I see? I'm down. Aim it at me, _babe_."   
Seungwoo must have been hit on his head too because he was using the weirdest words a person on the verge of dying would use,  
His tone is light-hearted, "If you're guilty, kiss me once more and I'll forgive you before I die."

Seungsik furrows his eyebrows, a stark contrast between both their looks from Seungwoo having too much blood on himself and Seungsik being so clean and porcelain that he might get dirty if a finger touched on him. 

  
"I'm not guilty." Seungsik said, "I just don't know how to do this."

Seungwoo gapes, looking at the servant on the side, "Its his first time?" 

And the servant shakes his head, "Young master, should I call Superior Master?" 

Seungsik shakes his head quickly, "No need for that." 

"Just say you don't want to kill me." Seungwoo said with a sly smirk, and Seungsik rolls his eyes, loading up the gun in a hurry and aiming it straight at Seungwoo's head, 

"Now that's more like it." Seungwoo snickered, but the door bursts open with another servant looking like a deer caught in the headlights,

"Young Master, the police is here! Superior Master told me to tell you to finish up the man and follow him to gate 2 quick!" 

Seungsik lets out a huff, sounding frustrated, "Tell him I'm trying!" 

"What?!" The servant only screeched as he ran off with the other servants from the room with him. They all scurried off with immense speed and technique, like they have been made to practise this a thousand times. 

Seungwoo keeps his eyes boring into Seungsik's who seemed to be struggling with pulling the trigger, "I've used a gun before and I know pulling the trigger isn't _that_ hard." He said, almost getting on Seungsik's nerves, his hand was trembling just slightly, the gun still pointing straight at the middle of Seungwoo's forehead,

One pull, and _everything_ will end. 

  
Seungsik shuts his eyes, and the noises outside get louder, gunshots here and there and shrill screams,   
Something was surely going on outside and Seungwoo knew _what_ it was. 

He was more looking forward to Seungsik's actions.

Seungsik's finger is right on the trigger, but then he's dropping the weapon, " _Fuck you_." He whispers, whipping out keys from the pocket of his pants and sitting down to crouch on the ground with Seungwoo and he reaches behind Seungwoo,

His soft and fruity scent fills Seungwoo's senses, who clicks his tongue, "What is this, Seungsik? Letting down your father?"   
"Shut up." Seungsik hissed, fingers working hard behind Seungwoo's back, unlocking the handcuffs from his hands and freeing Seungwoo.  
Seungwoo is slightly confused, but more feeling like he just won everything in this moment. 

His wrists ache, and he rubs them slightly. Seungsik stands up first, with Seungwoo behind him and the younger tries to leave the room only for Seungwoo pull him back by his wrist,

"Where are you going?" 

"To my father. Let go of me--" 

Seungwoo tilts his head, letting go of his wrist that instant and the room opens up yet again with co-workers Seungwoo recognized-- Chan and Subin stood there with rifles and they aimed straight up at Seungsik who gets pulled back by Seungwoo and the well-known Inspector hides Seungsik behind his larger frame.

"Not this one." He said, 

Subin nods, "Got it. Heo, take care of the back. I'll escort Inspector Han." 

Chan does as he's told and Seungwoo smiles at Subin, "I can escort myself." 

Subin shakes his head, "There's a showdown going outside. You don't have a bulletproof shield with you. Here, have this jacket atleast." He hands Seungwoo a bulletproof jacket who he doesn't hesitate to hand over the vest to Seungsik.

Seungsik stares at it, questioning eyes, "What?" Seungwoo looks between the jacket and Seungsik, before he holds it over Seungsik's head and puts it on him, making him jerk a bit, "Hey! I can do it myself." He said, clicking it on the sides himself.

Seungwoo just nods, "You didn't look like you could."   
he turns to Subin, "I almost thought the report didn't reach Lee." 

  
Seungwoo, the mastermind had messaged the report to Lee right the moment he saw Superior. He said what he was wearing, what he looked like, and where he was, because he knew things were going down tonight.

He knew his plan, he set everything up.

Subin grips his rifle tight, "As if you could ever make a mistake. What's about this guy with you, though?" 

Seungwoo looks at Seungsik, who gets caught in the act of staring at Seungwoo, quickly averting his gaze and pretending to be busy in locking his bulletproof jacket.

"He's special. Keep him under surviellance." 

Subin is clad in a complete suit, strapped up in his gear, "Surviellance? Sure." He shrugged, and the area outside quietens, cueing them to leave the room quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating last chapter within 12 hours ~~ be patient with me, okay!! <33


	3. I'm here

"You can stay here until somehow magically your father finds you before we find him." Seungwoo said, leaning against the doorway and now changed into his uniform. Navy blue police uniform that fit him quite well, and Seungsik might have been staring at the way his arms moved in those half sleeves too much.

He just nods, arms crossed over his chest and not wearing the bulletproof jacket anymore.

Seungwoo whips out the piece of paper Seungsik tossed into his pocket earlier, he unfolds it to see Superior's business card as a 'Creative Artists Manager' and on the back was a phone number scribbled messily,

It makes Seungwoo giggle out, "Cute." He says to himself, getting Seungsik's attention who turns his head to see what Seungwoo is doing and he gasps, trying to take it from Seungwoo who, like the _asshole_ he is, raises it above his head,

"That number is confidential! Give it back-" he reaches on the tip of his toes, trying to reach the paper but Seungwoo only pulled his hand back, and then higher, not letting Seungsik grab it.

Seungwoo looks at Seungsik as he did so, though.

Sees the way he struggles, bottom lip pressed into a thin line, trying to get the paper but to no avail.

Seungsik halts, seeing Seungwoo was having _too_ much fun with this.

He grunts to himself, pissed at how Seungwoo pulled every string of his perfectly before he reached forward and locked his lips with Seungwoo's, its a brief kiss but their mouths fall together like puzzle pieces.   
The older is distracted successfully as Seungsik takes the paper from his hand and tears it in pieces, pulling apart with a soft sound and Seungwoo smirks, smacking his lips at the taste.

Seungsik is looking very proud of his act, but that expression falters when Seungwoo repeats the number written on the paper fluently,

He raises his brows at Seungsik, "I got the kiss _and_ the number. Don't underestimate me ever again." Seungwoo said, walking away from the room leaving a frustrated, annoyed Seungsik.

Thankfully Seungwoo had a guest room for the younger, because his room had way too much private mess he couldn't let anyone lurk near.   
And someone as decieving as Seungsik? _Never_.

Seungwoo's place is right behind the main police station, so there was no chance Seungsik could call anyone on him.  
And it was their secret to keep that Seungsik was with him.

He knows its a weird decision, but Seungwoo is in perfect control of the situation.  
Or so he hopes. 

  
Seungwoo washed up for the day and changed into simpler clothes for bed, writing another short report regarding Superior before he shuts his laptop off and sets it aside on his bedside table.  
The lights are off and he's ready to doze off when he hears his door open a lanky guy slip on the bed with him, making him open his eyes,  
"Need anything?" He asked, 

"Clothes. I can't sleep in these." He said non-chalantly, sitting up right. And Seungwoo sighs out, exhausted already but he picks himself up to go towards his closet and open it to pick out a random tee and pyjamas and throws it towards Seungsik who was taking too much of his room in.

"Oi, don't stare at my room. There is confidential stuff in here." He said to the man holding up the tee and sweatpants, "What is this-- don't you have a night suit? Something of silk, or satin preferrably." 

Seungsik crosses his legs, dangling them down the side of the bed now, and Seungwoo sits down on the floor in his feet,   
"I'm not a millionare and neither do I have a clothing line. Take this and leave." He said sternly with a smile, one that was too faked and Seungsik whines to himself a little before leaving the room straight.

Seungwoo rolls his eyes, the guy even forgot to shut off the lights and so Seungwoo switches them off before flopping back on his bed.

He is way _too_ tired to deal with anything more, especially not a pretty boy opening his door quietly and slipping up on his bed again. 

Seungwoo pretends to be asleep in hopes the younger wouldn't bother him, but he feels a finger poking at his cheek, "The pyjamas don't fit me." 

_'And I don't care. I have work tomorrow please let me sleep_.' 

Seungwoo is 100% sure if Seungsik wasn't so handsome, he'd have punched him long ago.

"I'm cold." He says further, pulling up Seungwoo's comforter over their bodies, inching closer to Seungwoo second by second and Seungwoo has no idea what's going on, he just knows he is up to something.

Annoyed, he flutters his eyes open to say, "I told you this room has too much private stuff. Stay out of it." 

Seungsik doesn't reply, he snuggles into Seungwoo's shoulder, draping a leg over him and _oh,_

That doesn't feel right.

Seungwoo, with wide eyes, lifts the comforter to see Seungsik wearing nothing under his tee except underwear.  
" _Hey_! Why are you naked?!" Seungwoo asks him, it seems that this man is out for Seungwoo's throat with a new trick up his sleeve every moment, "I got tricked once, it won't happen again--" Seungwoo said, to get a smack from the younger, " _Shh_ , I'm trying to sleep." 

He stays like that, and Seungwoo inhales deeply,   
' _Tell me why am I enduring this, again?_  
 _Oh yeah, because he's pretty.'_

_'No, because you have fallen for him, dumbass.'_

_'Please don't.'_

_'Just go to sleep_.' 

What Seungwoo didn't expect to wake up to was his arm around Seungsik, they're almost coddled up with how closs they were,

and Seungsik was still in the same position as last night. He is quick to detach himself from Seungsik, moving away to get washed up and dressed for the day.

  
Seungwoo expects all but finding Seungsik still at his place, sitting in his kitchen chair, pretty legs still on display from the thighs and down to the toes.   
He's eating something in a bowl, nudging around the pieces of food in it. 

He lets the surprise show on his face, "You're still here." He says, walking to where Seungsik was and taking off his hat, setting it down on the counter. 

"I...um, couldn't reach their number." Seungsik said suspiciously, his face made it obvious he was lying but Seungwoo lets it go. He had a day full of submitting reports and talking to the Constables and Head of departments exchanging files and information, discussing plans for their next step. 

"If you do, just tell them to say where to meet and I'll drop you off." 

Seungsik clatters the chopsticks in his hand, as if mad, "Why do you want to get rid of me so bad?" 

Seungwoo looks at him weirdly, "Because your father must want you back? I don't want you to get in trouble, that's all." 

Seungsik scoffs, "Fine, then. I'll tell you the location. Take me there." He stands up, and Seungwoo takes in his appearance,  
The tee was large on him, hanging off his body, down to his thighs and it reached his elbows, and the contrast in the sizes showed his actual body through the shirt. 

Maybe Seungwoo had his eyes glued to his body shamelessy that Seungsik walks up to him, "Eyes up here." He points to his own eyes, coaxing a smile out of the exhausted Seungwoo, who was not in the mood of any moving around anymore but here was Seungsik, having him wrapped around his finger,

"Can I atleast eat something?" He asked Seungsik, " _No_. Take me there right now since you don't want me to be in trouble." 

Seungwoo places a hand on his waist gently, taking him by surprise with a single hold, "Just wait a while more." He said softly, trying to get some pity on his poor self. He leaves Seungsik in a bit of a shock, as he leaves to re-heat some food in the fridge and have his dinner unlike Seungsik who probably had cereal.

  
"Oh, and let me change. Wearing the uniform might be troublesome." Seungwoo said, unbuttoning some of his buttons to let some air in. 

  
Its a darkened alley, and Seungwoo takes the lead, wearing a black dress shirt and pants with a gun tied to his waist. He could get sniped in a place like this. He had changed Seungsik back in the pants he was wearing last night with a shirt of Seungwoo that was big on him, but atleast not hanging off of him.

Seungsik clings to him unusally, making him ask, "This is the place?"   
Seungsik hums in agreement, "Actually, can we just leave--"   
Seungwoo passes him a dismissive look, "Huh? Why?"

  
"Young Master!" Someone said, and Seungwoo walks towards the sound, the alleyway leads to an abandoned hall with broken remains all around. Seungwoo takes in the surroundings, and feels Seungsik tighten his grip on Seungwoo's bicep.

 _Its his place, right? Why is he so scared?_ \- Seungwoo wonders. 

  
"Seungsik! Where were you?" Superior walks out, taking large strides towards Seungsik who flinches and hides further behind Seungwoo,

"Just around."

Superior glares at Seungwoo next, "With Inspector?" 

Seungsik chooses to stay quiet, but his silence only angers Superior who harshly grips his shoulder and brings him towards himself, away from Seungwoo who the younger was still holding onto quite a lot. 

"Seungwoo-" he yelped and Seungwoo's protective instincts woke up so he pulls Seungsik back carefully, protecting Seungsik by keeping him behind himself,

"Inspector is no good, you know? He can get me arrested. You arrested. _All_ of us arrested." Superior said and Seungsik just fists the back of Seungwoo's shirt,

Honestly _what is going on_ because Seungwoo is in a weird place right now where he doesn't know what to do anymore. 

  
"This place is being hunted by his men, and _you_ \- you are hanging around with him. Will you always stay a loser, Seungsik?" 

Seungwoo clenches his jaw, "Watch your mouth."

"Or else?" 

Things were getting heated up, but they are saved by loud sirens and a furious Superior being ganged up on by all sides. The police had come yet again, "See?! He got us. He got me. Seungsik, you did this." 

Seungwoo, in front of his 'colleagues' filling up the place surrounding Superior, flips the man off, "No, you idiot. You did this. Be responsible for your actions." 

Seungsik musters up courage, "I've had enough of you anyways." He said from behind Seungwoo, irking up eyes from all around them, it was an interesting sight to see the newly befriended duo team up like this.

Seungwoo bites back his smile.   
"Arrest him." He orders, his command obeyed quickly and Seungwoo watches the man meet his destination. There's a few sounds around them like 'What was Inspector doing already here?' But he ignores them completely.

"I'm sorry for this, but- I never did anything with him. And- he was using me, blackmailing me. He kept doing all these disgusting things I didn't want to be a part of, I pulled you into this dangerous place and I may be hard to believe but I really didn't ever take part in anything with him-" Seungsik is cut off by Seungwoo cupping his face in both his hands,

  
"I believe you. Don't worry. Just give your statement to the police, okay?" 

Seungsik's eyes were watery but Seungwoo decided not to tease him about it, the younger nods, 

"Thank you." He said, voice holding a slight tremble and Seungwoo presses a soft kiss onto his forehead,

_"I'm here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the end ~ for now, atleast!   
> Again, this is a work to thank all of you ^__^ 
> 
> Little bit of a spoiler: I will be posting another work like this soon! :3


End file.
